Dominating Feelings
by MondlerCrazed
Summary: Chandler develops feelings for Monica but decides not to tell her. However, when he finally builds up the courage to do so, Monica introduces her new boyfriend to her friends, Pete Becker, a millionaire. Chandler decides it's best to just stay friends and his feelings will eventually go away. Will he be able to get over her? (UPDATED 14th DEC 2016)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I just recently made this account so this is like my first ever fanfic, and of course it had to be a mondler fanfic! Anyways please let me know if I made any mistakes or if anything doesn't make sense, thanks!

After breaking up with Richard, Monica began isolating herself from all her friends and family, and also takes time off work. Chandler helps Monica move on and get back on her feet. With his help, Monica finally moves on and gets her life back on track. During this time, Chandler develops feelings for her but decides not to tell her. However, when Chandler finally builds up the courage to do so, Monica introduces her new boyfriend to her friends, Pete Becker, a millionaire. Chandler decides it's best to just stay friends and his feelings will eventually go away.

I'm really bad with summaries as you can tell! Lol! But I would really appreciate if you guys check out my fanfic. Hopefully my story won't be as confusing as the summary lol.

Chapter 1~ Frustration

"Okay, I don't know what to do!" Chandler said to Joey as he walked in his apartment and began walking back and forth in a fast pace. Joey got up from the BarcaLounger, "look, I told you, go tell her how you feel" he said, trying to convince his best friend and roommate to confess his feelings. Joey knew Chandler inside out, so when he started behaving different around Monica, Joey knew there was something going on. And after weeks of asking, Chandler finally admitted to his best friend that he has feelings for Monica.

Chandler sighed as he replaced Joey on the BarcaLounger, "I don't know, man" he put his hand on his forehead, "I mean, what if she doesn't feel the same way? I don't wanna ruin our friendship over a stupid crush!". The frustration was clear on Chandler's face. He didn't want to risk his friendship with Monica by confessing feelings that he knew would fade away eventually as he always had crushes like these before. But even though he tried to convince himself that it was just a crush, he knew that this time it was different. It was more than that. He never felt this way about anyone before.

Joey walked over to Chandler and put his hand on his shoulder, "I think it's pretty clear it's not just a 'stupid crush', especially from the way you look at her. Chandler, I really think you should tell her, you never know, she might feel the same way and at least then you won't regret not giving it a shot". Chandler smiled at his best friend, looking convinced by his advice, "really? Do you think it's worth risking our friendship?" "You won't know unless you try" Joey said, patting Chandler on the shoulder before going to the fridge to grab a beer. Chandler got up from the chair with a smile on his face, "okay, I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna tell her!". Chandler's short moment of happiness was interrupted by Ross entering their apartment, "hey guys! Monica just told me to call you guys over to her apartment, she said she's got a big announcement". Joey looked at him confused, "what announcement?" "Well if I knew it, I would have told you" said Ross, rolling his eyes before leaving to go across the hall to Monica's apartment followed by Chandler and Joey.

"Okay, everyone" said Monica as the boys settled down on the couch beside Phoebe, "I've got something important to tell you guys!" Monica continued as she looked at Rachel with a smile on her face. Rachel quickly realised what Monica might be talking about, "wait a minute, is this about Pete?" She asked with growing excitement to which Monica nodded with a smile. Chandler's heart began to beat faster as he got the feeling of what Monica might wanted to say. He nervously asked, "wh...what is it about him th...that you wanna tell us, Mon? Is he moving to a different city?" He prayed that Monica would say yes, but he knew that he was way off. Monica inhaled before answering all her friends' questions, "okay so you know how you guys wanted me to date Pete?" Everyone nodded in agreement except Chandler and Joey who saw the nervous look on his best friend's face, "well, Pete and I are dating!". Chandler felt like his heart just stopped beating for a second; everyone was happy to hear that, Rachel got up and hugged Monica, "oh my god! That is amazing, Mon! See!? What did I tell ya!?" Monica giggled before answering, "you were right! He's just so great!". Phoebe walked up to Monica, "I'm really happy for you, Mon! Finally your in a good relationship again!" She hugged her, "well atleast the last few weeks of your relationship has been great!". Ross looked at Phoebe with a confused expression, "Pheebs, what do you mean 'last few weeks'?", Phoebe looked at Monica who was glaring at her, "Mon!" Ross looked at Monica, demanding an answer. Monica sighed "okay, well... Pete and I have been dating for about two weeks now". Chandler wanted to run away from there right now, he felt like someone was ripping his heart out. Two weeks? How did I not know? He thought to himself, she was really good at hiding it.

"Two weeks?" Ross asked as he got up from the couch, "why didn't you tell us?". Monica sighed as she walked towards Ross, "we wanted to see how it goes, and since it's going really well, we thought we should tell you guys" she blushed as Ross smiled and hugged his sister, "well I'm really happy for you, Mon!". Joey also got up and hugged Monica, congratulating her on her new relationship. He knew what Chandler must be going through right now but he couldn't just disrespect or ignore his friend just because she is happy with someone else or the fact that his best friends is heart broken from this news. Chandler just smiled at Monica.

While everyone was busy talking, Monica pulled Chandler to the kitchen, "what's up, Mon?" He asked, trying to look casual and not affected by the announcement she had made earlier. "I wanted to thank you" she smiled as Chandler looked at her confused, "thank me? For what?" "For helping me get over Richard, and starting afresh" she rubbed his arm as she smiled at him, "if it weren't for you, I would have never been able to move on and get my life back on track". Chandler smiled at her as he put his hand on her shoulder, "there's no need to thank me, Mon. Whatever I did was only because I care about you a lot, and I hate seeing you upset", he was speaking from his heart, but he tried not to let his emotions show too much. Monica hugged him, "you're an amazing friend, Chandler". Yeah! That's all he was for her, an amazing 'friend'.

 _So this is the first chapter. I know it's not that long but I wanna know if you guys are interested then I will continue..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~ Accepting Reality

It had been 3 weeks since Monica announced her relationship with Pete. And everyday since had been torture for Chandler. He tried to avoid her as much as he could, but that was near to impossible since she lived across the hall and would often hang out at his apartment along with the rest of their friends- and sometimes Pete would too.

It was 7pm on a Friday when Chandler walked in his apartment only to find all his friends- and Pete, watching tv. Ross and Joey were sitting on the barcaloungers, Rachel, Phoebe, and Pete were sitting on the sofa, and Monica was sitting on Pete's lap- much to Chandler's dismay. Everyone was so engrossed in the tv that they didn't even notice when Chandler entered the apartment, except Joey who got up and walked over to Chandler as he saw him enter the apartment, "hey, how was work?" He asked, smiling as he opened the fridge to get himself a beer. Chandler took his coat off and threw it on the foosball table, "same shit, different day" he retorted as Joey looked at him with his eyebrows raised and a surprised look on his face. Chandler sighed as he saw the look on Joey's face, "I'm sorry, I've had a long day and I just wasn't expecting to come home to...this" he looked grudgingly at Monica and Pete; Joey understood how Chandler must be feeling, "I know it must be hard for you to see them together but just do it for Monica, for your friendship". Chandler sighed and walked passed his friends, "hey Chandler, come watch this! It's the new Mission Impossible movie! I rented it today! Come on, you don't wanna be missing this one!" Ross said enthusiastically as Chandler was about to enter his bedroom. "No thanks, I'm just gonna go lie down for a while" Chandler replied gloomily as he walked in his bedroom. Monica noticed the tone in Chandler's voice, "excuse me honey, I'll just be back" she whispered to Pete as she got up and headed towards Chandler's room.

Monica entered Chandler's room and found him laying down in his bed and his eyes looking at her surprised, "have you ever heard of knocking?" He asked sarcastically to which she smiled, "sorry" she said as she closed the door, "I just came to talk to you". Monica sat down on Chandler's bed, facing him as he sat up, "so what's up?" She asked; Chandler looked at her confused, "er...not much, just chilling in my bed" he replied sarcastically. Monica rolled her eyes and smiled, "I mean, you're really quiet today- actually you've been acting a bit _weird_ for a few weeks now. Is everything okay?" She asked with concern in her eyes. Great! Chandler thought to himself, now he's made it so obvious somethings bothering him that even she's noticing it. Chandler sighed and closed his eyes for a second before responding to Monica's question, "everything's fine, Mon. Just work has been quite stressful these past few weeks" he lied, but it was good enough to make her believe that that was the reason for the change in his behaviour as she smiled and nodded. Monica put her hand on Chandler's and squeezed it a little, "you know you can talk to me about anything, right? I'm sure we're close enough for you to share your troubles with me" she smiled at him and he smiled back, "I know, Mon. Don't worry I'm not hiding anything important from you" he replied softly, then looked down at his hand in hers.

His feelings were not important enough to tell her, Chandler thought. Sure he had thought about confessing his feelings before, but there was no way he could do that now; especially when Monica was finally happy again. Pete made her happy. He was everything that Chandler wasn't. He was rich, successful, sophisticated. He was everything that Monica wanted in her perfect guy. And Chandler was the opposite. He couldn't possibly give her everything she wanted, everything she deserves. At least she considers him important enough to be in her life. That was enough for him. He didn't want to jeopardise what they had. Chandler sighed and looked out the window before Monica grabbed his hand again, which made him face her, "okay look, how about tomorrow we spend the whole day together, do whatever you like and whatever makes you happy. Tomorrow can be, you know, Chandler day". Chandler chuckled at her suggestion. Monica sighed, "come on, it's not a bad idea! I'll make your favourite dishes and then we can go shopping". Chandler let out a little laugh, "Monica, I'm not a girl. Shopping's not gonna ease my stress or even make me feel any better", he tried to sound casual, but his last line slightly expressed his pain, which did not go unnoticed by Monica, however, she chose not to question him on it.

"Okay fine! We'll do anything you like. And I promise by the end of the day you will feel much better" Monica pleaded with her eyes, Chandler sighed and smiled at her, "okay" he replied softly before Monica let out a relieved sigh and hugged him briefly. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever, but knowing that she didn't belong with him, he tried to control himself.

It was Saturday morning, Chandler awoke from the knocking sounds coming outside of his door that got louder by the second. He got up groggily from his bed and opened the door. Monica stood in front of him with a big smile on her face, "wake up, sleepy head!". Chandler groan and rubbed his eyes, "Monica, it's only 10 o'clock! Let me sleep!" He whined as he tried to go back to his bed before Monica grabbed his wrist, "no, you're not gonna go back to sleep!" She ordered, "you're coming with me to my apartment for breakfast, right now!". She dragged Chandler out of his room and walked halfway across the apartment when he stopped, Monica looked at him confused, "well at least let me freshen up!" Chandler said as he went straight to the bathroom.

Chandler entered Monica's apartment ten minutes later, "hey, where's Rach?" He asked when he saw Monica enter the living room, "she went to her parents house early in the morning, they wanted to talk to her about something". Chandler nodded and headed towards the table, "well Joey's got an audition so it's just me today. So what's for breakfast?" He asked, as Monica was setting up the table, "As promised, your favourite!" She answered proudly, looking at the breakfast she made for him. Chandler chuckled and looked at the applesauce waffles in front of him, amazed at Monica, "how did you know this was my favourite?" He asked as Monica grinned at him, "well, normally you only eat half of your breakfast, but whenever I make applesauce waffles, you finish them within seconds!". Chandler smirked at her, impressed, "good observations, I must say", Monica proudly nodded in agreement, "you better like them, I had to buy all the ingredients for the applesauce last night! I made it especially for you. Now hurry and tell how good it is!" She demanded jokingly.

Chandler paused for a second before he spoke, "can I ask you something?" "Sure" Monica replied. "Why are you doing all this for me?" He asked softly, looking into her eyes. Monica replied with a soft smile before taking his hand in hers, "Because you're my best friend. You mean so much to me, and your happiness is really important to me" she lightly squeezed his hand, "you were there for me when I was feeling down because of my break up with Richard. Let me be there for you in your hard times". Chandler smiled at her, "you're a wonderful person, Monica. Please don't ever change" Monica let out a small laugh, "you're not so bad yourself, Bing" she grinned, "okay now hurry up with your breakfast, we've got a movie to catch!". Chandler looked at her confused, Monica rolled her eyes, "we're gonna go watch the new movie, Face Off! It's stars Nicholas Cage and John Travolta!". Chandler raised his eyebrows, "but I thought you don't like watching action movies?" "Yeah but today is your day, so I'm not gonna complain. So hurry up now! We're gonna leave in half an hour!".

Chandler smiled with his eyes following Monica as she went in her room to get ready. She really cares about her friends, Chandler thought to himself, maybe this is how it's supposed to be; she is his best friend, and she knows how to cheer him up. Within 15 hours, he was already feeling much better and slightly happy. Maybe they are just meant to be best friends and nothing more. Chandler knew he had to accept this reality, he just needed some time.

 _second chapter done! I didn't get much response for the first chapter so I'm assuming it's not that interesting. Please give me some feedback! I wanna know what you think and also if you have any suggestions then they are more than welcome! Anyways let me know if you guys want me to continue or not. Thank you!_

 _Sofia x_


End file.
